


Shepherd

by UratoMariko



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Aspirin can always make a miracle, Drugged(?) Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UratoMariko/pseuds/UratoMariko
Summary: AUO has something new to share with his favourite toady. A very short story.





	Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry I haven't finished the English version of fate zero, animated series or novel. Please let me know if toady is a wrong word to describe their reletionship. thx a lot~)

起初吉尔伽美什觉得他像神祗，而由自己这个否定神明的英雄王把他拉下神坛是理所应当的事。后来他看到自己的蛇眸在他眼中的倒影，方才顿悟：绮礼就像毒蛇，带走了他的长生不老药，而他心甘情愿，他不需要永生。他们在阳光下分离，又在黑暗中纠缠在一起。这十年来皆是如此，他的毒性愈发强烈，但吉尔伽美什准许他的存在。  
他刚从浴室出来，水滴顺着金色的发梢滴下。那男人像往常一样进行着一般的阅读，是受肉的英雄王看惯的光景。于是他拿出酒杯，却到处也找不到红酒。  
“喂，绮礼。我的酒呢。”英雄王发问道。  
“被喝完了吧。”他头也不抬，“喝完了就去买啊。”  
“哼。”金色的英灵向男人走去，“你该不会是自己把酒藏起来了吧。”  
他合上书，褐色的眼睛深不见底。吉尔伽美什曾试图让这双眼睛染上些许自己的光彩，但却一次次败下阵来。只有在身处性事之中时——英雄王笑了起来，他的愉悦就在于此。有着虔诚圣职者皮囊的男人终于了解了自己的扭曲，名为言峰绮礼的男人正是他的神不愿接纳的灵魂。但王本就该容许一切，因此他教会他何为愉悦，无论善恶，对吉尔伽美什来说都无关紧要。  
别人的痛苦是言峰绮礼的愉悦，但那不属于英雄王。  
“我可不敢乱动王的东西。”他回答道。  
“绮礼啊，”吉尔伽美什将桌上的东西全部扫落，“你什么时候开始胆敢如此怠慢我了。”  
神父那可以称得上是巨大的躯体被英雄王困在他与桌面之间，金色发梢上的水滴落在绮礼脸上。或许是那滴水太过冰冷而面颊燥热，又或许是猩红色的眼中流露出的捕食者目光的缘故，他打了个冷颤。黄金的英灵大笑起来：“平常你不是很能说吗，怎么今天不反驳了。”  
“大概是今天太累的缘故。”神父扭开头，“王啊，如果非得现在的话，我会在中途睡着也说不定呢。”  
“你这是在挑衅本王吗？”吉尔伽美什有些不悦，“那不叫睡着，应该是昏过去。”  
“那至少也到床上再说吧。你就这么急切的吗，英雄王？有的时候我甚至觉得十年前的你更成熟，从浴室出来就要找人补魔，至少也要有点自控能力才——”  
神父的聒噪评论在英雄王听来格外刺耳，于是他干脆用自己的唇堵住了男人更多的话语。他自认是个任性妄为的王并以此为傲，但既然绮礼向自己提出了明确的要求，他也会至少挑选着考虑一下接不接受。十年来他们在这个房间的各个角落都做过，所以完全没有必要在今天执着于桌子——英雄王想，床上也没什么不好的，偶尔也应该听一听臣子的合理意见，说自己没有自控能力就不予采信了。况且在结束后让绮礼躺在桌上也不符合他的审美。  
于是他把男人健壮过头的躯体抱了起来，又安放在床上，开始动手解他一成不变的僧服。十字架被照例留在赤裸的胸膛上，右上方是那片狰狞的疤痕。那里没有心脏，更不会跳动，只有圣杯肮脏的奇迹。但这份奇迹又造就了吉尔伽美什现在的肉身，让他能从神父身上得到不只精神的愉悦。英雄王俯下身去，用手指和唇描绘着那块伤疤的形状。然后他有些厌烦，便转攻旁边两颗深色的乳粒。  
吉尔伽美什从来没轻没重。绮礼想，他几乎用着要把它们扯下来的蛮力对待这本该是人类躯体上最为脆弱的敏感带。但英雄王又从来都能从自己身上得到他想要的，不需多时他便感到自己的性器正缓缓抬头，而吉尔伽美什一边在自己身上耕耘一边褪下了裤子。手伸向床头柜的抽屉，却只摸到了一个空瓶子。  
“王啊，”他仿佛突然想起似的，“说起来，由于您最近的荒淫无度，润滑剂已经用完了。”  
“怎么可能！”金色的英灵从全身赤裸的神父身上移开，可笑的是他也只穿了一件上衣。床头柜里没有全新的润滑剂的踪影，但英雄王从不会在大量购买上有任何节约之心，“不会是被言峰你这家伙藏起来了吧？”  
“如果不想现在去买的话，正好放弃吧。或者您可以看看Gate of Babylon里有没有这种东西。”神父笑着钻进了被子里，“没有的话还请王放我睡觉。”  
“本王还没有允许你入睡，”英雄王说道，“正好也让你看清楚本王的宝库里究竟有什么。”  
从宝物库里取出的奇怪道具在床上摆了一排，他们用过的没用过的都包含在内。当然也有最重要的润滑剂。好吧，他认栽。绮礼想，黄金的英灵过于沉迷于俗世的生活。他勉强盖在身上的被子早就被扯了下去，但看到刚刚吉尔伽美什的那个表情也算是值了。英雄王却似乎并不想把这些东西放回去，然后他惊愕地发现自己本来有些萎缩的性器随着不由自主的联想而又抬头了。  
英雄王当然也注意到了，但他在扩张这方面颇有耐心，甚至会等到润滑液接近绮礼的体温时才开始。这完全可以用来反驳绮礼说他没有自制力的评论，不能以次数和频率来评判，而应该看在这种时候工作做的细不细致。王早已享尽了天下所有的欢愉，而这个愚蠢的男人却怀抱着苦痛和挣扎度过了二十七年。吉尔伽美什甚至对这份愚蠢和执着都一并怜爱着。他望向绮礼的眼睛，它们依然深不见底，如同望向冥界之下的深渊。  
而他要这漆黑闪烁金色的光，他要这深渊开出鲜花。  
人类是灵与肉的生物，英雄王教会了这个男人何为愉悦，亦要从他那里取得愉悦。所以他从不急在这一时。绮礼不肯在这种时候漏出半分声响，起初吉尔伽美什执意要听，但后来又觉得毫无意义，也就不再强迫他。  
英雄王啃噬着他的唇时，绮礼便知道他的耐心结束了，只待王将自己的性器挺入。他是异常到了极致的人类，或者他宁愿说自己这种扭曲还不如畜生。吉尔伽美什却要让他明白人世的欢愉。老实说他更希望自己遭受痛苦，但英雄王却不准许。他的双腿被迫缠在王的腰上，后穴中的某个凸起被不断摩擦着，破碎的喘息与呻吟声消散在两人的口腔中。然后王便与他唇舌分开，将他翻成了个四肢着地的姿势，又唤来天之锁系住男人的双手，叫他不能触碰任何地方。乳首被挤压在枕头与床单之间，偶然蹭到拉链的部分便发出惊讶的喘息。肌肉太过厚实的臀部让英雄王无论多少次都有揉捏拍打的冲动，也让王的性器更加深入。吉尔伽美什颇具技巧地进攻着男人敏感的凸起，内部也变得愈发炙热，反过来愉悦了王黑泥做的肉体。神父下意识地渴求着更多的刺激，迎合着王的动作摆动着。十年来英雄王早已了解男人的极限为何，他搂住这具人类的躯体，将自己的性器退出到只剩前端又快速深入，另一只手又伸向左侧被磨得艳红的乳粒，用指甲划过裂口。  
然后王感受到男人的后穴一缩，他也从善如流地将自己的体液注入其中。英雄王本想邀他共浴，但神父的喘息声却又一次撩拨起了他的欲望。当绮礼发现王的性器在自己体内又一次膨胀起来时，他轻轻叹息了一声。吉尔伽美什颇有些不悦，便加快了顶弄，将他未出口的抱怨变成了令人满意的呻吟。  
“王啊……哈……明、明天……我还要…噫——工作……”  
英雄王又将男人翻过身来，天之锁发出相撞时的响声。王俯身拿起一个瓶子，从中倒出些什么放在自己的双唇之间。然后神父的口腔便被英雄王灵活的舌尖侵入，什么东西被推了进来，他稍微挣扎几下，却又沉湎于王扫过他的上颚与齿列的快感。是片药片，而且渐渐融化。绮礼下意识地将它吞咽了下去。  
“绮礼，今晚的你为何让本王如此扫兴。”吉尔伽美什赤色的竖瞳看着骇人，身下的动作也愈发大开大合起来。这男人的体格太过强健，英雄王也并没有真的对他下药的打算。但被下药的状态让吉尔伽美什从他身上获得更多的愉悦。绮礼胸前的十字架是暗淡的金色，曾是那无尽深渊中唯一的光，而在英雄王面前却黯然失色。吉尔伽美什才是光，比太阳还要明亮。  
绮礼一直不愿发出声音，但或许是受到英雄王喂给他药物的影响，一切都开始渐渐失控。王在他的甬道里随心所欲地突入又拔出，顶撞出生理性的泪水。前次中备受关照的敏感点被完全忽视，他试图让那凸起被深入的性器摩擦，王好像有意避开那里一般，男人便自己摆动起腰。眼泪仍然在不断涌出，声音也渐渐不受控制，但英雄王并不想让他这么快就再达到高潮。  
“唔…呼……呼啊……噫、噫…啊…”  
王用那金色的十字架戳刺神父胸口的伤痕，仿佛磨砂纸一般。他换用手指在上面轻柔地抚摸，若有若无的触感让他的后穴夹得更紧。吉尔伽美什将缠住男人手腕的天之锁解开，又叫他勾住自己的颈子。但他却反过来将英雄王推在床上。  
英雄王以为自己在做梦，这样主动，甚至坐在他身上的绮礼只在他梦里出现过——不，英灵不做梦。这是他曾渴望过的幻象。十年来吉尔伽美什都没能真正给他下过药，也没人能想到后果会变得如此，惊人。神父终于能随心所欲地摆弄王的性器，他让自己的身体一次次落在王的身上。他仿佛还能听见后穴中粘腻的水声，绮礼本该为此感到羞耻，但药物侵蚀了他的理智，反倒让他更兴奋了些。英雄王看他动作渐缓，试图将人圈在自己的臂弯中。他的手指抚摸着男人苦修的疤痕，内里炙热紧致，叫他一刻也不想多等，王便一鼓作气地将两人又带上了巅峰。  
绮礼失神的双眼如同平日一般空虚，但英雄王却一厢情愿的认为那之中正映着自己的身影，如此他就成为漆黑中唯一的光。王亲吻着曾被天之锁绑缚的手腕、亲吻着划过他面颊的泪痕，如同那是他在这人间唯一的珍贵之物。  
——除此之外，他还有个意外的收获。  
吉尔伽美什想要为这瓶药写个“有效”的标签，却发现瓶子上写着药品名称。  
“阿司……匹林？”  
英雄王笑了起来，把东西放回自己的宝库中。一直以来他怜爱着男人的愚蠢与执着，现在看来的确如此，那是也确实是值得王偏爱的事物。王意欲剥开他的硬壳，如同绮礼只在内心深处想将其蜕掉，却受到躯壳与灵魂的禁锢。他一次次杀死这念头，十字架如同锁，但英雄王的光辉也并非钥匙。  
于是吉尔伽美什便赐予他理由，男人在王面前变得赤裸，连同他的欲望一起，犹如新生。  
他无需永生，吉尔伽美什仿佛曾经看到过，他从来不需要永生，他只看到这深渊开满鲜花。他想起很久之前自己心血来潮混在人群中听绮礼读福音，他的神是牧羊人，引着迷路的羔羊往耶路撒冷去、往窄门去。英雄王亦是位牧者，这世界的一切都理所当然的属于他，连同那些空虚而破碎的灵魂。男人在天上的父因他是黑羊而厌弃，吉尔伽美什将他夺来，在自己的花园中放牧，看那灵魂挣扎沉沦。但他并不会出手挽留，因着这正是英雄王的愉悦。


End file.
